Quem diria
by Ami Nilyan
Summary: "Era vergonhoso? Sim, seu rosto um pouco corado até por seus pensamentos comprovavam isso. Talvez fizesse papel de ridícula? Tinha quase certeza que faria. Mas precisava tentar certo? Não se perdoaria se não tentasse. Quando ou onde não sabia, mas ela o amava e não se contentaria mais com sobras, nessa missão tentaria conquistar Uchiha Sasuke ou não se chamava Hyuuga Hinata"
1. Chapter 1

_~Quem diria~_

**CAPITULO I**

Mais um dia se passa seguindo uma rotina confortável para alguns e extremamente entediante para outros, e quando falo outros , estou me referindo ao nosso Uchiha que com um suspiro saiu da cama sabendo que se demorasse mais Naruto viria perturba-lo com berros de para querer enfiar o travesseiro no ouvido.

Quanto tempo se passou desde que voltou para Konoha? Oh, sim! Três longos anos, passando dois desses em uma cela no centro da ANBU com direito a cinco guardas 24horas por dia. Foram anos difíceis, sem direito a visitas, além de claro os guardas e aqueles que o acompanhavam nas sessões de interrogatórios, nem todas muito agradáveis. Mas isso são aguas passadas agora ele é um jounin da vila oculta da folha, companheiro de Naruto e uma ainda insistente Sakura.

Suspiro.

Sakura.

Dor de cabeça.

Não que ela fosse feia ou ele fosse gay, porque isso ele definitivamente não era. Era apenas que...

**1\. Muito barulhenta**

**2\. Naruto ainda era apaixonado por ela e mesmo não admitindo ele não faria uma coisa que magoasse Naruto de verdade**

**3\. Sua vida foi resumida a procura de vingança então nunca teve tempo para pensar nesse tipo de coisa, só há um ano ele começou a se permitir viver realmente e há menos tempo ainda se permitiu se sentir atraído pelo sexo oposto.**

**4\. Digamos que ela não era seu tipo, ele ainda não sabia seu gosto especifico para mulheres, mas certamente Sakura não estava incluída já que não se sentia minimamente interessado por ela.**

**5\. Apesar de tudo e de suas necessidades como homem ele ainda achava as mulheres em geral muito barulhentas e irritantes**

**6\. Mesmo acontecendo tudo o que aconteceu às vezes ele se sentia consumido pelo ódio e a tristeza de seu clã e nessas horas nem o Naruto ele permitia se aproximar.**

Com passos nem lentos nem rápidos chegou à cozinha da casa de seu clã em que ele insistiu em morar de depois de uma reforma, a casa era grande e o silencio era gritante. O mesmo se podia dizer do resto do bairro Uchiha que estava às moscas, Sasuke estava começando uma reforma nelas nem ele mesmo sabia o porquê , então quando não estava em uma missão ou treinando, estava trabalhando na reforma das casas sozinho. Ninguém falava nada apesar de achar estranho, também não tinham nada para falar já que apenas Naruto tinham coragem de entrar naquele bairro onde o cheiro das pessoas que morreram continuava. Mesmo Sakura não chegava perto, além do que não tinha muitas pessoas para visita-lo.

Uchiha Sasuke continuava calado, arrogante, frio, meio egoísta e ainda mais bonito, esse mesmo estava mexendo na geladeira de sua casa procurando algo para seu café-da-manha. Enfim encontrou alguns bolinhos de arroz que ele mesmo fez na noite passada, era uma das poucas coisas que ele conseguia fazer numa cozinha, dava para o gasto. Anotou mentalmente que precisava passar no mercado e comprar alguns congelados, afinal era de comidas rápidas que um ninja vivia e ele era pratico, se bem que era só o que ele podia fazer, não tinha tempo para aprender a cozinhar. Talvez ele esteja matando sua saúde vivendo desse tipo de comida, pelo menos pior que o Naruto ele não podia estar (pelo amor de deus o cara só vive de ramén) de qualquer jeito para uma pessoa que não muitos motivos para continuar vivendo isso não importavam muito.

Vinte minutos depois estava caminhando para a área de treinamento, no caminho percebia vagamente os olhares sobre si. Na sua maioria eram de mulheres cobiçosas por querer um pedaço dele, só ele mesmo sabia que tipo de situações se envolveu por causa dessas doidas. Entretanto ainda havia aqueles que se não o olhavam com pena, seus olhares denunciavam desconfiança e repulsa afinal ele já fora um traidor não era de uma hora pra outra que todos voltariam a confiar nele, como Kakashi mesmo falou e esse tipo de olhar ele ignorava mais do que os das suas "fãs".

_ Sasuke-kun _ gritou Sakura agarrando seu braço quando chegou à área de treinamento. Reprimiu um resmungo.

Era sempre assim Sakura agora vivia o agarrando ele, ficará mais grudenta que no passado. Sasuke tentava ser gentil, coisa rara vindo dele, ele sabia por que ela fazia isso. Lembrava-se das palavras de Naruto:

_"_Ela tem medo Sasuke, medo que você desapareça, que por algum motivo suma de novo. _revelou Naruto com um suspiro cansado seguido de um sorriso triste_ Eu meio que a entendo"._

Sasuke detestava deixa-los preocupados, ele não queria ninguém se preocupando com ele, odiava isso.

_Já chega Sakura e vamos logo com isso. _falou no se costumeiro ar indiferente, mas autoritário.

_Não sei por que você fica fingindo que está cheio de coisas pra fazer, aposto que vai é dormir depois daqui Teme.

_Eu tenho coisas pra fazer Dobe _replicou Sasuke sabendo que era mentira, ele não estava tento muitas missões ultimamente, mas não admitiria_ Não sou você.

_O que você falou _Naruto falou irritado

_Além de baka é surdo.

_TEMEE. _berrou Naruto indo pra cima de Sasuke, mas é detido com um murro que o lança a 5metros.

_É melhor você deixar o Sasuke-kun em paz Naruto. _diz Sakura com um brilho perigoso no olhar fazendo Naruto engolir em seco.

Sasuke deu mais um suspiro, mais um dia como todos os outros. **_"_****_Dia chato"_**. Será que não ira acontecer mais nada que mude a rotina entediante do nosso Uchiha?

. . .

Um pouco distante dali

_ATHIM!_ _**"Um... que sensação estranha é essa, co- ... como se alguém estivesse falando de mim?!"**_


	2. Ela é meu tipo ?

**Notas da Autora**

Mais um capitulo^^

Assim que aparecer um comentário eu posto o próximo

* * *

**^~^Capítulo 2 - Ela é meu tipo ?^~^**

...

_Sasuke-kun, daqui a duas semanas é seu aniversario não vai querer algo especial _falou Sakura animada lembrando-se do fato.

"**Que vocês me deixem em paz**" pensou Sasuke, mas não falou a verdade: Que tinha esquecido o fato.

Os três estavam nesse momento na barraca de ramén a qual Naruto arrastara os dois. Sasuke não gostava de ramén, preferia onigire, tomate e bolinho de arroz com ameixa. Mas as pessoas que sabiam disso estavam mortas, nem seus amigos sabiam de seus gostos ele nunca contava, como estava sempre com aquela cara azeda as pessoas não imaginavam que ele realmente gostasse de alguma coisa, que ele tivesse manias e preferencias. Resmungou consigo mesmo não adiantava ficar pensando nisso essas horas.

_Não quero nada Sakura _disse o moreno e como se já soubesse o que se passava na cabeça da rosada continuou_ E não vou lhe perdoar se inventar de fazer alguma coisa irritante.

Sasuke considerava irritante qualquer coisa rosa, muitas pessoas, coisas doces, pessoas escandalosas... Bem ele considerava muitas coisas irritantes e ele sabia que o que quer que seja que Sakura planejasse para o aniversario dele seria irritante.

Assistiu meio indiferente Sakura ficar decepcionada que seus planos fossem interrompidos mesmo antes de serem realizados. Ela superaria.

_Teme deixe de ser chato a Sakura-chan só quer deixa-lo feliz seu baka. _berrou Naruto irritado, chamando a atenção das pessoas ao redor.

_Por que não grita mais alto Naruto à outra metade da vila ainda não escutou o que você disse _diz Sasuke sarcástico

_Ah? _diz Naruto sem entender, Sasuke suspirou.

_Fazer o que quer ela esteja planejando não me deixara feliz. _comenta Sasuke deixando uma Sakura mais chateada ainda.

Nesse momento ouvem vozes familiares se aproximando, ao se virar Sasuke vê três figuras. O time 8.

Hinata. Ela estava na frente e depois de vê-la Sasuke mal prestou atenção aos outros dois que vinham atrás, Kiba e Shino.

_HINATAA, KIIBAA, SHINOO. _berrou Naruto depois de vê-los

Ao ouvirem o loiro os três se encaminharam para a presença deles. Sasuke olhava pelo canto do olho Hinata que agora conversava com Sakura, não fez questão de entender o que falavam, apenas percebeu que a voz de Hinata era baixa que diferente da voz da maioria das garotas não o irritava.

Agora que parava pra pensar talvez Hinata fosse o tipo de garota que Sasuke talvez preferisse, uma garota quieta, bonita e nem um pouco escandalosa. Mas ela estava apaixonada pelo Naruto, não que Sasuke estivesse interessado nela, isso certamente não passou pela cabeça dele.

Um tempo depois Sasuke acompanhava Hinata com o olhar, vendo-a ir embora, então Sasuke percebeu que estava olhando para um lugar nada discreto da parte de trás da Hyuuga e incrivelmente acabou corando um pouco antes de desviar o olhar. Precisava urgentemente de uma boa noite de sono.

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage-sama está o convocando _falou um ANBU aparecendo do nada na janela de Sasuke naquela manhã, depois sumindo.

Como Sasuke odiava aqueles caras, invadiam as casa dos outros sem se importa se a pessoa estivesse em um momento inoportuno, como "_dormindo_" por exemplo.

De extremo mau humor Sasuke levantou e meia hora depois se dirigia até o prédio do fogo para saber o que aquela "_velha"_ queria.

Não havia dormido bem, tendo sonhos que só o pervertido do Kakashi teria, só de lembrar o que seu inconsciente o fizera sonhar, ficava perturbado e envergonhado.

E pensar que ele... Uchiha Sasuke ficava imaginando essas coisas, ainda mais com AQUELA pessoa. O fazia se sentir sujo ficar pensando essas coisas com uma pessoa tão... Mais tão...

Ah, ele definitivamente estava de péssimo humor. Sasuke chutou uma pedra e ela literalmente voou, bufando se em caminhou para o prédio. Que ninguém atravessasse seu caminho hoje.

_Bom dia Sasuke-kun. _disse uma pessoa ao seu lado e ao virar com uma forte aura assassina se depara com a última pessoa que ele esperava encontrar. 

* * *

**"Isso só pode ser brincadeira"** pensou Sasuke ao se virar para Hinata.

Toda sua aura negra desaparecendo como passe de mágica, ela estava dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso corado, o porquê do sorriso e da vermelhidão ele não sabia. Hinata continuava uma garota que corava com tudo.

Certo, ele deve estar parecendo um idiota a encarando assim, mas ele estava apenas a comparando de como ela estava ontem, pelo menos era o que dizia si mesmo.

Hinata parecia extremamente sexy com aquela roupa que ela usava desde que virou jounin, short preto até a metade da coxa, casaco roxo comprido chegando depois do quadril, sem mangas e com capuz, mas meio apertado mostrando suas curvas, luvas pretas até o cotovelo com os dedos desnudos e a bota também preta até um pouco acima do calcanhar. Ela tinha proporções bem maiores que a da Sakura e Sasuke apreciava isso, se perguntou quando a Hyuuga havia ficado tão "interessante"...

Quase se deu um tapa nessa hora, ele estava pensando coisas inapropriadas da gentil Hinata só porque ela havia lhe dito um oi.

Por um momento Sasuke quase admitiu que seus hormônios masculinos adolescentes estavam tomando conta do seu corpo, mas ele era Uchiha Sasuke e nada nem ninguém o controla. Ele ignoraria Hinata como fazia com qualquer garota que tentasse o paquerar, apesar de ela não estar fazendo isso exatamente.

_Bom dia Hyuuga-san _uma voz muito parecida com a dele falou, espera, é a voz dele.

Onde está a parte de ignorada? E de onde Kami apareceu esse san? Uchiha Sasuke não usava sufixo com ninguém, nem mesmo com a Hokage.

Ele estava surpreso com seu próprio comportamento, mas não demonstrou, percebeu que ela também estava surpresa certamente estava esperando um Uh que ele usava sempre ou nenhuma resposta.

_A Hokage-sama também o chamou? _perguntou ela, estranhamente parecendo querer iniciar uma conversa, coisa rara vindo dela.

Se Sasuke estivesse no seu normal ele diria _"Por que mais eu estaria aqui essa hora da manhã?!"_. Essa seria sua resposta natural com qualquer outra pessoa, principalmente Naruto, mas era Hinata e ele não estava no seu estado normal então apenas afirmou com um balançar de cabeça.

Argh! Ele não gostava desse Sasuke, não gostava mesmo.

_Acho melhor irmos, não devemos deixar Hokage-sama esperando._ disse Hinata gentilmente e os dois passaram a caminhar lado a lado.

"_Não mande em mim"_ seria outra resposta natural de Sasuke, mas agora com aquela voz suave dela ele sequer cogitou usa-la.

Hinata parecia hesitante por algum motivo ele percebeu, estava com aquela mania antiga dela de bater os dedos um no outro. Agora com seus pensamentos estranhamente envoltos ao redor dessa criaturinha ao seu lado que mal chegava à altura de seu ombro Sasuke parecia em outro mundo sem consciência de onde andava. Foi tirado dos seus devaneios sem utilidade pela voz melodiosa e baixa da Hyuuga. Sasuke então viu que eles já haviam chegado ao prédio do fogo.

_Sa-Sasuke-kun a Sakura-chan me falou sobre seu aniversário, sabemos que não quer festa, apenas pensei em dar um presente e co-como não o conheço bem... Tem alguma coisa que queira?

Hinata parecia extremamente envergonhada enquanto falava, o sangue invadiu suas bochechas deixando rosada a pele que antes era cor de creme, estranhamente Sasuke gostou de ver aquilo e achou até um pouco de graça.

De repente se pegou dirigindo um meio sorriso torto a Hyuuga, que parecia ainda mais corada pelo gesto dele, ela estava um pouco dura, Sasuke percebeu, os olhos dela se arregalaram um pouco e ela diminuiu inconscientemente os passos.

_Você está bem? _perguntou ele e sua voz pareceu preocupada.

Em reação a sua pergunta Hinata ficou ainda mais vermelha se possível e praticamente correu até a porta da Hokage. Sasuke apenas a seguiu se perguntando o que diabos havia acontecido com ela.

Finalmente chegaram à porta da Hokage, com duas batidas ouviram um entre, abriram a porta e entraram na sala.

_Hokage-sama. _cumprimentou Hinata respeitosamente já em seu normal.

Sasuke não falou nada, apenas ficou olhando seriamente para a Godaime a espera das ordens. Tsunade vendo essa falta de respeito dirigiu um olhar duro para Sasuke que retribuiu sem se importar, uma veia saltou na testa dela.

_Uchiha Sasuke _falou Tsunade com a voz dura esperando uma resposta, mais uma vez Sasuke ficou calado.

O rosto da Godaime começava a ficar vermelho de raiva, Hinata vendo aquilo começou a se sentir incomodada, se aproximou de Sasuke e sussurrou um "_Sasuke-kun"_. Sasuke lançou um olhar de lado a Hinata, ela parecia meio preocupada.

**"Não faça isso"** ele mesmo se alertou, mas era tarde demais.

_Godaime. _cumprimentou ele com a voz dura, mas parecendo respeitoso. "**Droga**"

Por alguns milésimos de segundos Sasuke pensou ter visto uma feição espantada no rosto da Godaime, mas assim que pensou ter visto ela se foi. E a Hokage anunciou com a voz seria.

_Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Hinata tenho uma missão para os dois. 


End file.
